Alpha Beta Omega
by castielhasthephoneboxx
Summary: In this story, there are three types of people-Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Castiel is an Alpha and Dean, an Omega, is his Mate. Love, action, and heartbreak consume the couple. Will they make it through what lies ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Cold. Dark. Alone. This cell was misery. The _drip drip drip_ of the leaky pipes was driving me mad. All I could do was think. Over-think every possible thing. _Am I ever going to get out of here? If so, when? What about Sam? Or Cas? Oh, my Mate. _Cas and I had knotted just a year before my capture.

_Capture_ wasn't the right word. More like they bombed us, shot my Mate, and said if I didn't go with them they would shoot Sam next. I didn't even know I'd Cas was alive. I didn't know if any of them were. I had been in this hellhole they call a club for almost a year according to the tally marks I made on the wall. I wasn't sure if that number of days was correct though. They always drugged us here to make us more "complacent" for the Alphas we serviced.

"Winchester," Crowley called, interrupting my thoughts. My captor, my oppressor, my Alpha. With a ridiculous Scottish accent. I stood straight up, waiting for another command. "Hands," he ordered. I held out my hands, wrists rubbed raw and bleeding from the shackles. An unknown pair of hands unlocked my wrists. The chains clicked to the floor. "You may come out," Crowley informed me. I walked forward, stopping a foot in front of him. "Kneel," he ordered. I knelt, my Omega instincts making it impossible to refuse.

My brain—the part that was actually working—screamed at the Omega part, furious. I shouldn't be servicing Alphas. I shouldn't even be here. I didn't want this. I just wanted Cas. But my body betrayed my mind, and my cock twitched, hardening at the thought of what was to come. A different Alpha stood in front of me and unbuckled his belt, pulling down his pants.

"Suck," he commanded. I did, taking his entire cock into my mouth and sucking hard. What my brain wanted to do was bite down so hard it made him howl, but my body once again betrayed me. I moaned in pleasure as the Alpha took my hair in his hands and fucked my mouth, making me gag around his cock. "Such a good little cocksucker, aren't you, Winchester?" For some reason, this upset me. Made me angry. I bared my teeth and the Alpha hissed, lashing out and shoving me to the floor. "No teeth," he admonished. He yanked my pants down, shoved me on my hands and knees. I gritted my teeth, knowing what was coming.

"Tight little hole," the Alpha said as he penetrated my entrance. I hated his words, the noises of pleasure he made. I hated him. All I could think of was Cas. He's all I'd ever thought about while servicing Alphas. The man pulled out and shoved back into my mouth. In a fit of will, I bit down on his dick, making him howl in pain. He shoved me down and began to beat me mercilessly. This kind of thing was allowed here. After all, we were only Omegas. Steel-toed boots came against my ribs, and I heard a crack. I cried out, and that earned me a kick to the face. He paused, listening. There were loud voices in the hallway, gunfire ringing off the walls. The Alpha looked down at me, pulling up his jeans. "I'll be back for you, you little bitch," he muttered venomously and pulled out a gun. A bullet to my thigh, a kick in the face, and everything was black.

As I woke, I heard someone calling my name. Opening my eyes, I couldn't see anyone—my vision was blurry. I still heard the voices, but they were farther away.

"Dean!" _That voice. I should know that voice. _Men launched into the room, sweeping the cells warily. Suddenly it dawned on me.

"Sam!" I called out hoarsely. He couldn't hear me. I tried again. "Sammy!" His head swung around, and he saw me, almost dropping his gun.

"Dean!" I tried to sit up, but as soon as people were looming over me, I curled in on myself. "Dean. Dean, its Sam. I'm here, Dean. You're okay." The scent of Alphas washed over me and terror shook me to my core. Sam tried to lift me, but I whimpered as the movement opened my wounds again. Those Alphas really liked their whips. And Crowley liked his torture. I tried to stand, but my body wasn't having that, bringing me to the brink of screaming. "Hey," Sam said, pulling me into his arms. "Someone get me a stretcher!" he yelled. "Dean. Dean, stay with me. Stay awake." There was a pause. "We don't have time for this," Sam said, frustrated. He lifted me quickly, trying not to hurt me, but a whimper escaped my lips anyway. It was a horribly broken noise, and I hated it. Sam had always said I was an Alpha in an Omega's body. I almost smiled at that. Sam was muttering soothing nonsense into my ear, carrying me through the halls and out into the cool night. Bright lights hit my eyelids, but I knew it wasn't the sun. Rain hit my face along with cold winter wind. I hadn't been outside in over a year.

"So what's with the fucking swat team, Sammy?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. I didn't enjoy being carried.

"Castiel was sick of waiting." Cas. My Mate. He's alive. My intake of breath sent my ribs throbbing. _Is he here? Is my Mate here? _"Balthazar made him wait in the car," Sam said, reading my mind as he always could. "Said you'd never forgive him if Cas got hurt getting you out." I nodded.

Bright lights blinded me, and for a moment I thought it was the sun. But no, the light was coming from the club. I felt rain on my face.

"I'm outside?" I asked brokenly. Sam mumbled ascent. I heard more gunfire and more yelling.

"Where is my Mate?" a strong, deep voice asked.

"Cas!" Sam called. "Cas, I got 'em." I was put into a car and situated to take pressure off my leg and ribs. I opened my eyes to find the clear blue that I had dreamt of for over a year. Castiel. My forever Mate.

"Cas," I breathed. Emotion overwhelmed me, sobs racking my chest and stealing my breath. He pulled me gently into his arms.

"Dean. I'm right here." He pressed his lips to my too-long hair. "Dean, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry." I put my hand over his and closed my eyes, so tired. "We have to get him to the ER now," Cas told whoever was driving.

"What about Gabriel and Lucifer?" Sam asked from the drivers seat.

"In the car behind us," Balthazar said from the passenger side. "Now go!" Gunfire erupted, ricocheting off the SUV. Sam hit the gas, jolting me and making me cry out in pain.

"Shh, Dean. We're going to get you help." His hand brushed my hip and I flinched. Cas pulled back, shocked.

"Sorry," I forced out.

"I understand. You're going to be okay. I promise." He pressed his lips to my forehead gently.

"Bullet. Leg." I couldn't say much more.

"Can you go any faster?" Cas asked hurriedly. Sam pressed the car faster, tearing down the slick highway. We were at the ER in ten minutes.

"Dean," Cas said carefully. "There will be Alphas inside." I whimpered and shrunk into my Mate's chest. "Dean, its okay." He stroked my hair gently. "They're going to take you away from me. I don't like it any more than you do, but you need to get fixed up before I can take you home." _Home._ I nodded sleepily. "Stay awake, baby," he soothed.

"Am awake," I muttered. Cas smiled.

He wouldn't let anyone touch me until the doctors had to take me back. I didn't know what was happening, but I felt safe. Cas was here, or close at least, and I knew he wouldn't let me go. Feeling safer than I had in a long time, I drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! I was really excited to see I already have SEVEN follows and two reviews. On my first fanfic! Yay! Keep 'em coming, guys! I'm planning on having this story be a long one!**

Chapter Two

When I woke, the _beep beep beep_ of the heart monitor was the only noise in the room. _Cas, _I thought. _Where is my Mate? _Panic began to wash through me as my senses picked up too many Alphas. Like in Crowley's cell. Was I back there? My heart rate picked up and the heart monitor went wild. I couldn't be back there.

"Dean," Cas said. Cas wouldn't be in Crowley's club, would he? "Dean, baby, open your eyes." I did, finding the clear blue that anchored me to this word.

"Cas," I strangled out, panic still seizing my body.

"Dean, I'm right here. None of the Alphas here are going to harm you. Crowley is _never_ going to hurt you again." My heart rate slowed as he spoke. Cas was here, and he was going to keep me safe. "They got the bullet out of your leg." I knew Cas felt better when he was in control, so I let him talk. "You have two cracked ribs and you got quite a few stitches for your injuries. The doctor says you'll heal quickly, and I'm taking you home tonight." I smiled. There was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked. Cas looked at me for permission. I nodded warily.

"Come in," Cas said. Sam stepped into the room, his Alpha scent hitting my senses. I shrank into the bed, an irrational fear of my younger brother coursing through me. "Dean," Cas whispered, leaning down so only I could hear. "Sam is your brother. He isn't going to hurt you." Sam stood warily in the doorway, waiting. I nodded.

"I know. C'mere, Sammy." My brother looked tired. So tired. He sat next to Cas on the bench by my bed.

"You've got some pretty tight security out there, Castiel." I looked at my Mate, surprised.

"Lucifer and Gabriel are guarding the door," Cas told me sheepishly. I laughed. His eyes softened at the sound.

"Gabe is like a puppy," I said, still chuckling. "How is he going to defend anyone?" Cas laughed at my joke, even though it was at the expense of his brother.

"I heard that!" Gabe called from the doorway. We all erupted into laughter. It was good to laugh again, but it had me gasping in pain. The room quieted as Cas and Sam waited for my laboured breathing to slow and quiet.

"I want to go home, Cas," I told him forcefully.

"Then you're in luck!" the nurse called, walking through the door. She glanced back over her shoulder at Lucifer lounging against the doorframe. He smiled at her. "I have your discharge papers right here." I signed and the burse brought in a wheelchair.

"I don't need that," I protested, refusing to look weaker than I already did. Cas eyed me sceptically, but with Sam's help, I got into the car okay. The nurse had said Crowley's drugs were completely out of my system and I was _furious_ with myself for what I had done. For what he had _made_ me do.

_How can Cas even look at me? I'm a filthy, low-life Omega. There's nothing special about me. He's a Novak—a rich motherfucker who could have any Omega he wanted. Why me? Why did he wait for _me_? What did I do to deserve him?_ I'd been letting Alphas have their way with me for over a year—not that I'd really had a choice. Cas probably wouldn't want me if he knew what I had done.

We got back the Novak/Winchester mansion and Sam helped me up to Cas' room. Our room. I sat on the bed, excited and nervous about alone time with my Mate. Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"Love you, Dean," he whispered. "I'm glad you're back."

"Love you back, Sammy." He left quietly, Cas taking his place.

"Dean?" he asked quietly. I ignored it, starting at my hands. Castiel knelt in front of me, surprising me by taking the Omega position. "Dean?" he asked again. I didn't meet his gaze. I couldn't. I was just so angry with myself for betraying Cas the way I had. How could he ever want me again? "Dean," he repeated, no command in his voice, only tenderness. I looked up, meeting his gentle eyes. He took my hands, calming their shaking. "Talk to me," he whispered. I looked back at m hands in his. I couldn't voice my fears . . . that would make them real. Cas would only confirm them. "Baby . . . you're scaring me," he whispered.

That shocked me. _I _was scaring _him_? It was the other way around. He hadn't betrayed me. He hadn't fucked hundreds of other people. He had taken a fucking _bullet_ for me for Christ's sake. He could have died. He squeezed my hands.

"Why?" I asked quietly. He raised his eyebrows. "Why do you still want me?" He took my face in his hands, brushing away the tears as they fell.

"Dean. Baby. You're my Mate. My forever Mate. I love you. I will always love you." Anger flared up in me.

"You don't know what I've done!" I yelled, yanking my hands away and standing up, walking to the other side of the room. Cas' eyes followed me around the room.

"I don't have to hear it from you to know what you've suffered," Castiel murmured. "Lucifer stole the club's file on you. Crowley documented everything—every Alpha, every bruise, cut, and lash that you took." He got up and came over to me, his stance relaxed. He made sure not to corner me. "Dean, I can't imagine what you're feeling right now. I know you're afraid, but you never have to be afraid of me. I'm not your Alpha; I'm your Mate. And I will love you until the day I die." Tears sprang into my eyes.

"Really?" I asked. I had to be sure.

"Dean, I love you. So much. That didn't _ever_ change." I dropped to me knees, relief washing over me. Cas still loved me. He knelt beside me, wrapping his arms around my shaking figure. "Shh," he quieted me. Pulling back, he placed chaste kisses on my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, before getting to my lips. He stood up, tugging me with him. Strong hands found my hips and I whimpered.

"Cas . . ." I trailed off. I wanted him, God, did I want him, but the fear rose up instinctively.

"Let me take care of you," he whispered. I was still tense, not sure of myself. His hands worked into my shoulder blades, trying to relieve some of the stress there. "I won't hurt you. You know I won't." He kissed down my neck and to my collarbone, latching onto the skin there. I moaned softly, feeling myself slick up in anticipation. This felt good, right. I wasn't afraid. He grasped the hem of my shirt and pulled it gently over my head, pulling back to admire my abnormally muscular body. "So beautiful," he breathed, laying me back on the bed.

He kissed me then, laying on top of me gently, making sure to so slow so I wouldn't tense up. He grabbed the remote for the stereo off the nightstand and turned it on. Soft music filled the room. I smiled at the gesture. Cas knew music kept me calm. I pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it onto the floor. Slow was good for me right now, so I didn't fight for dominance, I didn't struggle to be on top, and I did what he said—I let him take care of me.

He pushed his hips down into mine, finding the delicious friction of our cocks through our jeans. I gasped out his name, my hands pulling his hips down to mine again. He sat up, breaking the kiss, and kept his eyes on mine as he slowly pulled my jeans and boxers down and off. His eyes asked for permission.

"Cas," I choked. He took that as a _yes_ and lowered his mouth to my inner thigh. My head fell back and I moaned. His lips moved from my inner thigh to my pelvic bone and finally his lips engulfed my aching cock. "Fuck," I let out. He hummed around my cock, working it slowly. "Cas, please," I whimpered. He reached down and pushed a finger into my hole, stretching me. "Ungh," I moaned, my body reacting to my Mate. My pleasure mattered to him. I _mattered_. He worked his mouth faster, sensing I was on the edge. "Cas, yeah. Just like that. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" I fell over the edge, coming into Cas' mouth. He swallowed it all down, humming as he came back up to kiss me, fingers still working in my ass.

"This okay?" he asked me quietly, kissing my forehead.

"God, Cas. This is more than okay." He smiled and claimed my mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. He lined up his cock with my entrance, pulling his fingers out and looking at me for permission. I nodded.

"I love you, Dean," he whispered as he thrust in slowly. I groaned at the feel of my Mate inside me. It was so different with Cas. We had a bond, and it grew stronger when we were intimate. It made everything more powerful, and that feeling was heady. Cas pushed into me a bit faster, nailing my prostate with each stroke.

"Ungh, Cas. Harder. I won't break." Cas did as I asked and picked up the pace. I was incoherent by that point, moaning a jumble of his name and profanities as he drove me over the edge once again.

"Fuck. Dean!" he called out as his orgasm wracked his body. It took a few minutes for us to come down from our pleasure highs, but when we did, I felt better than I had in a long time. Cas cleaned us up with a towel, and then slid into bed beside me, turning on his side to face me. "I love you so much," he told me, his hand running through my hair.

"Cas . . . thank you," I murmured, closing my eyes. I was exhausted.

"Sleep, baby," he whispered, taking me in his arms.

"I love you, too," I breathed.

"I know." He rubbed my back, soothing, until I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I will start changing POV's starting with this chapter. Anything in italics is something in the past—a flashback of sorts. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer for y'all I hope you guys like it. :3**

Chapter Three—Castiel POV

The next few weeks went by and Dean became more open with me. He still hadn't recounted his time in Crowley's club, but he wasn't afraid of the Alphas in the house, but even still, Lucifer and Gabriel made sure to be gentle when he was around. I was so happy to have him back. His presence, even if he didn't speak, calmed me and I could finally sleep through the night. That is, if Dean didn't wake in the middle of the night, which was most nights. I didn't mind comforting him, though. Whatever he needed, I was there.

I could still remember the day they took him. We had had an argument over children. I wanted kids, but Dean had been apprehensive. He hadn't thought he would make a good father. He also had said he wanted to spend more time with just us before starting a family. I had pulled the Alpha card on him and he had stormed out down to the shop where he and Bobby had worked on detailing Baby. That was when the first bomb went off.

I had heard the explosion from upstairs in our bedroom. Immediately, without thinking, I had rushed downstairs, looking for Dean. I had found him taking cover behind one of the cars with an unconscious Bobby. The gunfire had erupted as I ran to my Mate, but it missed me. The only Omegas in the house were Dean and Balthazar, so they had to be after one of them. I was blinded by fear, not thinking of the consequences. I had tried to pull Dean away from Bobby, trying to get him to safety. That's all I could think about, our argument aside. I had to have him safe.

_"I can't leave Bobby!" Dean yelled over the noise._

_ "Get him into the house and stay there!" I ordered him. He lifted Bobby and creeped through the garage. I watched him until he disappeared into the house and then I ran for the armoury. Lucifer was already there, stocking up the guns_

_ "We have to get Dean and Balthazar out of here!" he yelled as I ran through the door._

_ "Dean is inside with Bobby. He was injured when the bomb went off. I haven't seen Balthazar or Gabe." My eyes danced around the room frantically._

_ "Where's Sam? I asked._

_ "He's getting Jess into the basement." Lucifer cocked his gun, threw one to me, and pocketed about a dozen bullets._

_ "Who the hell is out there?" I asked. I hadn't gotten a good look at our attackers._

_ "Crowley and Azazel. They're club owners. They steal Omegas and force them into prostitution for Alphas. They Omegas are tortured, abused, used, and sometimes killed." Lucifer looked at me. "We can't let that happen to them." I nodded._

_ "I know, brother."_

_ "Lets go." We moved out, snaking between the cars. As we moved further out into the lot, the gunfire got louder. I peered around the car we were taking cover behind. Dean was firing at about ten men and taking cover behind an old Buick. _

_ "Dean," I breathed._

_ "No," Lucifer said. Balthazar was with Dean. "We have to go, Castiel. Lets go." He led the way across the lot to the Buick they were behind. I went straight to Dean, taking his face in my hands._

_ "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked him, a tad of anger behind my words._

_ "I'm fine, Cas. I'm not gonna fucking sit in the house and wait like a child," he said angrily. Sam joined us, and AK47 in his hands. "Damn, brother. Went for the big gun, huh?" Dean chuckled._

_ "Only way I know how," Sam returned, standing to shot back at our attackers._

_ "Dean, Balt, we have to get y'all to safety," Lucifer said. "They're looking for Omegas. That's Crowley and Azazel out there." Balthazar's eyes widened._

_ "Dean, we have to go," Balthazar told him._

_ "I'm not leaving my Mate out here to fight my battles for me," Dean spat back._

_ "Jesus Christ, Dean. They're going to prostitute you if they find you. We have to get inside. I know you want to help, but the house is impenetrable. We need you guys safe." Dean hesitated, but let Cas lead him toward the house, Sam and Balthazar behind them._

_ "No, no, no," someone said behind us, mocking. We turned to see a man I presumed was Crowley and some fifteen men with guns aimed at us. Fear struck me. "Can't have you running away on us," Crowley said. He pointed his gun right at my chest. I pushed Dean behind me._

_ "Go inside," I told him quietly. He made to move, but Crowley cocked his gun. _

_ "No, no," he said, making a disapproving noise._

_ "Go!" I yelled at Dean. He began to run, but stopped and stared at me in horror._

_ "Cas!" he yelled, trying to run back to me. I looked down to see my chest was bleeding. Crowley had shot me. I fell to my knees. Balthazar was struggling with the more muscular Omega, trying to get him back inside, but Dean broke free, running to my side. Tears streaked his face. He took me in his arms, lowering me to the ground. "Cas," he whispered, putting pressure on the wound. "Don't you die on me, Cas. Don't you do that." He looked up at Crowley._

_ "Your brother here is next, unless you come with me."_

_ "Dean, don't," Sam and I said together._

_ "I'll go," Dean said. I tried to hold onto him, but I was losing blood fast. "I'll go," he repeated. He kissed me quickly. "I love you," he said, standing up. And then everything went black._

"Cas?" Dean asked, pulling me out of my flashback. We were in bed after a day of doctors visits for both me and Dean. I looked over at my Mate, rolling on my side to face him. "Are you okay?" he asked warily.

"I'm fine, baby." I put my hand over his where it was resting on the pillow next to my face. "Just thinking."

"Do you still want kids with me?" he asked, looking afraid of my answer. I lit up immediately.

"Yes! Dean, yes. I still want children." I was taken aback by his sudden question. "Why?" I asked warily. "Do you?" He gave me a small smile.

"Maybe. I wouldn't mind trying." He laughed at my woop of excitement.

"That means you'll have to come off of your suppressants," I said softly.

"You always did say you loved heat sex," Dean joked. I laughed loudly. Dean grabbed his pill bottle of the nightstand. "Guess I won't be needing these for a while." He looked over at me, rolling so he was laying half on top of me. "Guess we get to go back to the lake house, huh? Just you and me for a week?" A smile inched its way across his face. "Can we leave now?" he asked, nervousness in his voice.

"Dean, its ten PM," I laughed. He unleashed full-fledged puppy dog eyes on me.

"Please? I love it there." I laughed again.

"Lets get packed."

"Yes!" he wooped, jumping up from the bed. I sat up, going to grab our bags from the closet. Dean caught me in a heated kiss, pushing me up against the wall. I smiled into the kiss at this display of dominance. He pulled away to kiss down my neck, pressing his hips into mine.

"You keep this up and we won't get to leave," I murmured lowly. Dean pulled away, his arms going around my neck.

"Lets pack," he said, kissing my nose. I grabbed a weeks worth of clothes and shoved them into a bag, and my Mate did the same all the while brushing his hands over my hips, my sides, and my ass every chance he got. He grabbed the keys to the Impala, and I left a note for Lucifer letting him know where we were going. I knew they weren't going to be happy with us taking off in the middle of the night, but Dean was almost giddy with excitement—laughing and giggling quietly as we made our way out to the car.

"You wanna drive?" I asked him. His eyes lit up even more.

"Hell yes," he said, getting into the drivers side after throwing his bag in the back. ACDC began to play through the stereo and I turned it down a little as we turned onto the highway. I laughed at my Mate's choice of music.

It took about an hour to get to the lake house, so we got there around eleven-thirty. I could smell the pheromones already becoming thick around Dean. He hadn't gone into heat since he was in that God-forsaken place, so his body was fighting to get back onto a normal cycle. As soon as I was out of the car, Dean was on me, kissing me fiercely. I enjoyed Dean being the dominant one every once in a while, so I let him ravage my lips. He pressed his growing erection into him and I growled, gripping his hips tightly. He pulled away abruptly, backing away from me. I took a shaky breath.

"If we don't get inside now I'm going to take you right here on the hood of your car," I told him. He grinned and bent to grab our bags. I gave his ass a light slap and he yelped in surprise. I took his hand and he shouldered our bags. Fishing the keys out of my pocket, I let us in, locking the door behind us. As soon as the door was closed, I threw Dean up against it, kissing him hard and rough. He dropped our bags and wrapped his arms around my neck. I pulled him up so he had to wrap his legs around my waist.

"Cas," he moaned. "Need you." I could smell his heat flare up, the suppressants wearing off quickly. Need flared up inside of me and I carried him to the bed, laying him down. I pulled away from him to pull my shirt over my head. Tentatively, I reached for his jeans. He looked up at me, need flaring up in his eyes. I made quick work of his jeans and slid mine off as he slid off his shirt. My Alpha was threatening to take over and make me lose control, and I was fighting it the best I could, but Dean saw it on my face and shrank back. I immediately grabbed my jeans and fled the room. I obviously couldn't handle Dean in heat without Alphaing out, and that scared him. I put my jeans back on as I walked down to the lake and stood on the pier.

There were no other houses around ours, which was good. I didn't want other people seeing just how dysfunctional mine and Dean's relationship had become. I had to control myself. I couldn't pull the Alpha card with Dean, maybe ever. I couldn't be who I am around him. He didn't mean for it to be like that, but I understood. After being locked up for a year, he had the right to be afraid of Alphas. I stood in the cool winter chill, pondering our situation. If I went back in there, I didn't know if I'd be able to control myself.

"Cas?" Dean asked from behind me. He moved to wrap his arms around my waist from behind. "Castiel . . . I'm so sorry." I turned in his embrace to face him. He rarely ever used my full name. He buried his face in my chest. "I love you so much. I don't want you to be anything else than what you are—an Alpha. But you're my Mate too and I trust you implicitly." I brought his face up.

"Even if I lose control . . . Dean, I would never hurt you. You know that. I've never hurt you, and I don't ever want to." He cupped my face.

"I know. Come back to bed." I followed him inside and watched as he took his jeans off once again, as well as mine. Dropping to his knees, he kissed the inside of my thigh and I moaned in pleasure. He hummed around my cock, sending pleasure spikes up and down my spine. Dean's heat hit my nose and I inhaled deeply, my cock getting impossibly harder.

"Dean," I moaned loudly. I grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up and attaching my lips to his. Laying him down on the bed, I reached my hand down to stretch him open with two fingers until he was a writhing, mewling mess under me.

"Cas," me murmured. "Need you. Please."

"Shh, baby," I hushed him, covering his mouth with mine once more. I pushed into his warm, leaking body in one thrust. I let out a guttural growl, trying to control myself. Dean looked up at me, placing his hand on my face.

"Let go," he whispered. "Let go." I let out a moan, and began to pound into my Mate. He gripped my hips, digging his blunt nails into my skin. I thrust into his hard, nailing his prostate again and again. Dean's eyes slid closed and he bit his lip while arching his neck up—exposing the tan expanse of his throat. I nibbled down his neck licking over the marks I left. My Mate shivered under me, and I knew I was close. "Cas . . . I'm gonna . . ." he broke off into a moan as he came in between our bodies. I broke myself into his body to the hilt, and as I came, I bit down on the skin between Dean's neck and shoulder, marking him. I had never intended on marking my Mate, but I was done pretending I wasn't an Alpha madly in love with said Mate. "Cas, you're heavy," Dean grunted, and I rolled off to the side.

"I love you, Dean," I whispered, kissing his forehead.

"I love you, too, babe," he said. I got a towel and cleaned us off, pulling on some boxers and sweatpants. I got back into bed, pulling Dean into my arms. "Can we go for a walk? We've got about an hour until . . ." he trailed off, giving me a small smile.

"Only if you put some clothes on. It's cold outside." I quickly dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, and a jacket. Clasping Dean's hand in mine, we walked into the cool night, mind, body, and soul intertwined.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update; my best friend committed suicide last week and school has been hectic. Please excuse spelling mistakes in this chapter, its unproofed.**

Chapter Four—Dean's POV

Day three of my heat brought the end of it. Both Cas and I were really confused about the whole thing.

"Usually your heat goes for a week," Cas said. We were in bed, cuddled up after our shower.

"I don't understand it, but I'm exhausted."

"I'm a bit worried, Dean. What if . . ." he trailed off, but I caught his drift.

"What if something's wrong with my body?" I asked, bitterness edging its way into my tone. Castiel tensed around me, not wanting to say anything. I rolled over to face him. "We'll go to the doctors when we get back," I said gently, kissing his soft lips. "But for now, I just want to enjoy the next few days with you." I pressed my lips to his again, and then snuggled into his arms. "We'll be okay, Cas. I'll be okay." He pressed his lips to my hair.

"I know, baby. I know." After a few moments, Cas was asleep. I slid out of bed, put clothes on, and walked out into the cool night. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. _What if Cas is right?_ I asked myself. _ What if there's something wrong with me? What if I can't have children? Will he still want me then? We've been through so much, can't we have some form of happiness?_ I knew sulking wasn't going to help anything, so I called the only other person that could possibly understand.

"Dean?" The British accent always threw me off. "It's two AM. Is everything okay?"

"You were Mated once, right, Balthazar?" I asked.

"Yes, I was."

"Why did you guys . . . for lack of a better phrase, break up?"

"Why—"

"Please, Balthazar. I need to know." He heard the tinge of hysteria in my voice and sighed.

"I couldn't have children. I was sterile for whatever reason. And what use is a sterile Omega to an Alpha?" I took a shaky breath. "Now tell me what this is about."

"My . . . my heat ended three days early. Cas thinks there's something wrong." I paused and he waited for the rest of the story. "Do you think . . . do you think the same thing will happen to me and Cas if something is wrong with me and I can't get pregnant?" My fear was evident as I spoke.

"Cas is not a normal Alpha. He is the gentlest, kindest, most compassionate Alpha I have ever known and he loves you with his whole heart. He isn't going to leave you because you can't bear his children. He loves you. How many times must you be reassured of his love for you?" I laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry. I was just . . . freaking out and Cas is asleep and I just didn't know who else to call."

"I'm your brother, Dean. It's okay. Go back to your Mate. Tell him what's bothering you. Don't hide from him. He loves you." I sighed.

"Thanks, Balt."

"No problem, Dean." I hung up, took a deep breath, and then began to walk back to the house. There was a loud noise in the woods, and I stopped, looking around warily. I continued walking, and then I heard it again. Turning around, I searched through the woods from the pathway, trying to make sense of the array of shadows and trees. My hand when to the knife I always kept on me.

"What are you doin' out here all by your lonesome?" The familiar southern drawl made me relax. I turned around, smiling.

"Benny. What are you doing here?" He pulled me into a hug.

"Lucifer sent me and Bobby the day you left. To keep you safe." My face fell a bit, and he saw that. "There's been nothin' and no one out here. It's been completely clear. Kinda borin', actually." I rubbed my hands over my arms, trying to warm myself up. Benny shrugged off his top jacket and handed it to me. "Here," he said. I took it and put it on. "Just give that back, darlin'. That one's my favourite." I nodded, smiled, and walked back into the house.

It was dark, but I could make out Cas' form on the large couch. I went and knelt by his head, running my fingers through his hair. He sat up abruptly, a low growl tearing from his throat.

"Cas?" I asked, a little frightened.

"Dean," he said, relieved. "Why do you smell like another Alpha?" I remembered Benny's jacket and shrugged out of it.

"Sorry. I was taking a walk and ran into Benny. He gave me his jacket." Cas eyed the jacket sceptically. "I'm sorry," I said again. I knew how protective he was and I knew I had thrown him off balance.

"Hey, no, its okay," he said, pulling me up onto the couch and into his arms. His thighs framed mine and my back was to his chest. "It just confused me, that's all." He kissed my hair. "Are you okay?" I didn't see the point in lying to him.

"Not really, Cas." He stiffened at bit at my tone, his arms constricting around my shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"What if my heat ended so early . . . because I can't have children?" Cas rested his head on my shoulder and took a deep breath.

"There's always adoption." I turned to head to look at him.

"Really? Adoption?"

"Dean, I would love to have children with you, but if that's not an option, it's not the end of the world. Adoption can be added into the mix." I shrugged his arms off, anger flaring up in my chest.

"How the hell can you be so damn clam about this? _I can't have children_. I don't need a doctor to tell me that, Cas. I know my own body. Adoption is _not_ an option for me. Maybe it's okay for other couples, but not for me. I want a child of my own. _Our child_, not some random ass Omega's who didn't want it or couldn't take care of it!" Cas moved to put his hands on my face and kissed me, deeply. For a few moments, I was lost in the feel of his lips on my lips, his tongue stroking mine. He lifted me and turned me so I was straddling his hips, the slight bulge in his pants pushing into my crotch. He pulled away to kiss gently down my neck and I shivered, feeling myself getting aroused.

"I'm not going to leave you because we can't have children, Dean. I'm with you because I love you, not because I had any expectations." His eyes seared into mine, brimming with his sincerity. I nodded, speechless. He didn't ask this time; he just began to undress us frantically. "Want my scent all over you yesterday," he growled, lowering me onto his cock. He held my ass while he thrust up into me. I moaned, throwing my head back. "Mine," he snarled. I took his hands and pinned them over his head and began to ride him—hard.

"No, you're mine," I gasped out. Cas was making loud grunting noises and it only turned me on more. My dick was rubbing against out stomachs with every movement, driving me towards orgasm. Suddenly, he flipped us onto the floor, never breaking our contact as he rolled on top of me. He pounded into me fiercely, eliciting ungodly sounds from me. "Cas!" I cried out when he hit my prostate. "Oh, god, Cas, I'm close." He kept going, bringing me to the brink of orgasm, and then he stopped moving. I let out a whine, trying to pull him back in with my heels.

"Oh, no, baby. I'm not nearly finished with you." He bent down and kissed me slowly, sensually.

"God, Cas, please," I complained as he moved to kiss and bite down my neck. He began to fuck me slowly, teasing me. He pulled all the way out, and then slammed into me, nailing my prostate. "Fuck," I yelled, my back arching. "Cas," I whimpered, craving release. My body was a knot of sexual frustration. I thrust my hips up, pulling his dick in further and began to fuck myself on his massive cock. Cas moved his hands down my body and pinned my hips down.

"You wanna come, baby?" he asked playfully.

"Cas," I moaned, trying to buck my hips, but he was too strong.

"I wanna hear you say it, sweetheart," he said softly.

"Cas, please." He cocked his head, waiting, his blue eyes inches from mine. "I need to come," I said quietly.

"I'll make you come so hard, all you can say is my name," he growled, driving into me. He braced himself on one hand, the other going between our bodies to rub my aching cock.

"Ungh, Cas, fuck." I writhed under him as he drove me up and up, finally throwing me over the edge. I saw stars, screaming his name as my come coated his hand and our stomachs. My orgasm seemed to go on forever, load after load shooting between us. I was momentarily distracted by something on the ceiling. It looked like the shadow of wings, but when I felt Cas come inside me, his warm seed filling me and dripping down onto the wood floor below us, I forgot all about it. My nails raked down his back and to his ass, holding him inside of me. After a few minutes, my breathing slowed and I was able to move my tight muscles to allow Cas to get up.

"Dean, if you don't get off the floor, you're going to get sick."

"Cas, I literally can't move." He chuckled and picked me up, taking me into the bedroom and covering me up and then he went to run a bath. Five minutes later, he lifted me again and set me into the large tub, getting in behind me. He washed me gently, drying me just as gently. I got settled into bed, cuddling up to his chest. He stroked my hair and turned the lamp off.

"You're going to feel that tomorrow," he stated quietly.

"I don't even care," I laughed. "It was good, Cas. I like when you get all controlling." I knew he was smiling and I was blushing, but I didn't care. I felt so much love for this man that nothing else seemed to matter. There was no room for worry in my heart; Castiel had consumed every part of me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry it's taking longer to update. I was told that this fic is similar to another Alpha/Omega fic so I've been trying to make it different :3 Hope you guys like it.

Chapter Five—Dean POV

The day we got back from the lake house, Cas made a call and set up an appointment with our OB/GYN, Jo. I was nervous throughout the day and nothing and no one was able to calm me—not even Cas. I was fidgety and on the brink of a panic attack, so I grabbed a bottle of our best whiskey and found a secluded room in the house to drink alone.

Rain drove into the house, pinging off the roof and clawing its way to the ground. It was quiet in the house, a little too quiet. No loud laughing from Gabe or snarky remarks from Balthazar, no chatter of the Betas from the garage. I didn't even know if Bobby was here or not, but I didn't care. When three-fourths of the bottle was gone, I set it down and pulled out my phone. Cas had texted me—twice.

**Dean, I know you're scared, but don't hide from me. I'm here to help you and love you, not to control you. I won't make you go today if you don't want to.**

** Dean, I don't know where you went. I've checked the whole house. Your car is still here, so I know you're around here somewhere. Please, Dean, come to me. I know you're drinking. Don't do anything stupid.**

I knew I should probably go find Cas, but I was beginning to feel the effect of the alcohol. Why couldn't I just face the fact that I may not be able to have children? Why was it such a big deal? I didn't even want to have kids anyway. Not with the world the way it was. This was no time to be bringing up children. I got up, leaning heavily on the wall. In a fit of anger, I kicked the whiskey bottle, slamming it into the wall and causing it to shatter, spilling the contents onto the floor.

"Dean?" Cas yelled from downstairs. My head was throbbing and the pounding of Cas running up the stairs didn't help. He burst through the door, probably damaging it in the process.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Cas," I mumbled, sinking to the floor again. He came to help me up, but I swatted him away. "No. I want to stay here." He chuckled, all worry gone when he saw I wasn't hurt. I could think clearly, but the words came out slurred. I wasn't quite wasted, but I was pretty drunk.

"Dean, what am I going to do with you?" Cas asked, laughing again as I struggled to stand. I fell back to the floor and brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my knees. He knelt in front of me, taking my face in his hands.

"I don't wanna go today," I said quietly. The laugher in his eyes disappeared completely. He pulled me into his arms, his chin resting gently on my shoulder.

"You don't have to, sweetheart. I won't make you." He rocked me back and forth, calming the fear threatening to overwhelm me. After a while, I fell asleep in his embrace.

I woke up with a massive headache and a dry mouth. I sat up, looking around. Cas must have carried me to our bedroom and put me in bed because the last thing I remembered was telling him I didn't want to go to the doctors today. I sighed, throwing myself back onto the pillows. _Do I want to go?_ _Do I want to know if I can give Cas a child? _I owed it to Cas to go and get this done. He deserved answers. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I smelled like alcohol and sweat. I opened the door but stopped in my tracks at the sight in front of me. Castiel. Gloriously naked and dripping wet. He didn't say a word, just stood dripping in the middle to the bathroom. I went to him, tracing the muscles of his shoulders to his back, running my hands down the smooth skin. I caught his lips in a heated kiss, backing him up against the wall.

He growled and tore my shirt open, sending buttons flying, and yanked it off my shoulders. I kissed down to his jaw, eliciting a low moan from his chest. We were fighting for dominance, both of us trying to pin the other down. I finally got him pinned to the wall, but I knew he was letting me because I knew he was stronger than me. He bucked his hips into mine, his cock rubbing against my jean-clad crotch. I moaned loudly, pressing myself against him. His hands found their way to my waistband and he pushed my jeans down, following his hands with his mouth.

His tongue ran along my shaft and I grabbed his head, threading my fingers through his hair.

"Cas," I groaned, thrusting into his mouth. He hummed around my cock, bobbing his head and twisting his tongue around the head. I was close, so close. His hand pumped the part of my shaft his mouth couldn't reach and that was it. I exploded into his mouth, my hips moving wantonly as I rode out my orgasm. He stood up, pushed me against the wall and lifted me off the ground. I shook my jeans the rest of the way off and wrapped my legs around Cas' waist. _Thank God I went commando today,_ I thought slyly. Cas slammed into me with no warning and I hissed at the slight burn as he stretched me. He began fucking me mercilessly and I let out a whimper. The sensation was somewhere between pleasure and pain for the first few moments, but I was soon moaning and writhing at the sensory overload.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to drop you," Cas murmured. I pushed off the wall causing Cas to lose his balance, sending us toppling onto the floor. I landed on top of him, beginning to bounce up and down on his cock. "Ungh, Dean!" Cas cried as I threw him over the edge. He gripped my cock, stroking it one, two, three times before I came over his hand and stomach. I collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. He stroked my hair and lifted me so he could slip out of my ass. I whimpered at the loss of contact, but he caught my lips in a gentle kiss.

"We need to go today," I whispered. "I need to know." He nodded.

"Back into the shower we go." He helped me up and we showered quickly. As I got dressed, I began to worry about this doctor's visit. Cas rubbed the knots out of my back for a few moments, and then took my hand. "It'll be okay," he murmured. I nodded and we got into the Impala. He wouldn't let me drive—he said I was too nervous. I had to agree as we pulled into the parking lot. I had always been nervous around doctors—even after the . . . incident. But now I didn't even want to walk through the doors. Cas took my hand again and we walked in together. I didn't pay attention as he checked us in or even as a nurse took us back. Suddenly, Cas' mouth was on mine and his tongue was seeking entrance into my mouth. I hesitated a moment and then let him in, seeking comfort in his touch. He pulled away slowly. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too." The door opened.

"Hello Dean, Cas," Jo said as she walked in. "What can I do for you today?"

"Um . . ." I trailed off.

"Dean's heat ended three days early. We'd like to know why." Cas was assertive, but he wrapped his arm around me tightly.

"Well," Jo said, tapping her pen against her clipboard. "We'll take some blood and do an ultrasound . . ." She trailed off and looked up at me. "I heard what happened, Dean," she murmured, squeezing my knee. "I'm sure it will be fine." I smiled tightly at her.

"Thanks, Jo." She left and a nurse came in to take blood. Needles didn't bother me, so that wasn't so bad. But when Jo took us into ultrasound, I started to get nervous again.

"Just relax," she told me as I lay on the table. She squirted the gel on my stomach and I closed my eyes. I felt the cold metal of the probe on my stomach and I shivered. "Stay still for me," Jo murmured. Cas squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. Before I realised it was over, Jo was cleaning the gel from my stomach and allowing me to sit up. Another nurse came in and handed Jo some paperwork.

"So what's it look like?" I asked nervously. She read for another minute and then looked up at me.

"Dean . . . the trauma to your body has caused some . . . problems. You were repeatedly forced into heat through medications, causing your body to go into overdrive while you were in . . . there. Which is making it hard for your body to compensate for the drug withdrawal."

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked. Jo looked up at me sharply. "Sorry, nerves." Her expression softened.

"I don't have all the answered right now, Dean. I can tell you that from what I can see, it is unlikely for you to bear children. It isn't entirely out of the question though. You should continue to try. I'm going to prescribe you some pills that will help to elongate your heat so that there is more . . . time." She stood and went to the door.

"Thank you," Cas called after her.

"Good luck, guys." She closed the door behind her. I stared my hands, not daring to look at Cas. He led me out of the hospital and I got into the car. Cas didn't speak on the way to the CVS, but he did hold my hand. He knew I needed silence to process what Jo had said. When we got home, Cas parked in the garage and let the car idle. He turned to me and took both of my hands.

"How are you?" he asked quietly. I looked up at him.

"I just . . . she didn't say it was impossible." I smiled and Cas lit up.

"No. She didn't." There would be more to come, but for now, we were at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is iffy. I was attempting to not be predictable, but I'm not sure if I accomplished my goal. I used the date of Dean's resurrection from Hell as his birthday (I made it so that Dean was born in 1991 as an ode to my sister). Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. Give me some ideas, I may use them! –A**

Chapter Six—Dean POV

I woke up slowly on the day of September 18th, 2013. I stretched and rolled over to face my Mate. His face was slack, peaceful, and beautiful. I put my hand on his check, enjoying the quiet moment until my movements woke him. He opened his eyes and placed his hand over mine.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Happy birthday," he replied and I groaned. Cas always found a way to throw way-too-extravagant birthday parties for me. He thought he was being sweet, but he knew I hated parties. "Don't be like that," he said, rolling on top of me. His crotch pressed into mine, only separated by the thin fabric of our boxers. "Birthdays mean birthday sex," he whispered into my ear. I shivered and he trailed kisses down my neck, licking and nipping as he went. I grabbed his hips and pulled him down, finding the much needed friction to relieve the pressure ache in my cock. I pushed his boxers down and over his ass with my hands, the rest of the way with my heels. He kicked them onto the floor and began to kiss down my stomach to the top of my boxer briefs. My cock was straining against the fabric, hot and hard. Cas kissed me through the fabric, causing me to buck my hips up. "Shh," he murmured, holding my hips down.

"Cas," I pleaded. "Need you." He stilled for a moment, a shiver running down his spine, and then he ripped the fabric off, tossing it to the floor. Not bothering to stretch me, he sank into me slowly, taking his time and allowing me to adjust to his length. I pulled him down, attaching my lips to his in a searing, passionate kiss. Setting a languid pace, he pulled away to hover over me, his hands and eyes roaming over every inch of my skin.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. I smiled shyly and pulled him back down, touching my forehead to his. His thrusts became erratic, harder.

"I'm so close, Cas," I choked out, emotion overwhelming me. This man, this perfect, godly man loved me. And he was mine.

"Come for me, baby," he whispered. His words sent me spiralling over the edge and I'd be damned if I didn't take him with me. We stayed like that for several moments, calming our breathing and relishing in the afterglow. Once again, the shadows on the wall caught my eyes. They looked like . . . wings. Like in the lake house. "You okay?" Cas asked, bringing me out of my headspace.

"I'm great, Cas." I smiled up at him. He traced my cheekbone with a finger, smiling softly.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

"Love you more." He got up, groaning and stretching. I eyed him as he got dressed, watching him shimmy into my favourite pair of his jeans. He searched in the closet for a shirt, and I stared at him, unashamed. He rolled his shoulders, flexed the scars on his back. Two parallel scars he had gotten in college, he said.

"See something you like?" he asked, not turning around.

"You could . . . just leave the shirt off," I said, laughing.

"I don't think my brothers—or yours—would enjoy that." I sighed and got up to get dressed. Jeans, plaid, bare feet.

"Yeah, well, screw them." I kissed him softly and then took his hand. "So what kind of monstrosity of a party do you have in store for me this year?" I asked, heading for the hall.

"You'll find out." He winked at me and disappeared downstairs. I sighed, laughing softly, and followed him down to the kitchen. Everyone was here—Sam, Jess, Balthazar, Gabe, and Lucifer. Cas had organised brunch for all of us. I couldn't seem to get the smile off of my face, even when I sat at the table and leaned over to kiss my Mate. We ate, gossiped, and had a good time. No one mentioned my birthday, but Sam was smirking at me with that knowing look in his eyes. I threw a crescent roll at him, and he laughed. Cas rolled his eyes and Balthazar gave me a disapproving look.

The rest of the day was mysteriously quiet. I knew they were up to something, but I let Cas lead me off around the city anyway. There were many things to do in New York, but today, Cas' main idea was shopping. Shirts, sweaters, t-shirts, pants, bow-ties, and cuff links. Shopping wasn't really my thing, but getting to see Cas take his shirt on and off a few dozen times wasn't a bad way to spend my day.

At the end of the shopping spree, we walked into a leather store. I walked around feeling, even _smelling_ the leather until I found my new, perfect leather jacket. I went to look at the price tag, but Cas swatted my hand away.

"Prices don't matter, baby," Cas said, plucking the hangar off the rack. "It's your birthday." I laughed kissed his shoulder.

On the way back home, Cas couldn't stop touching me. Not that I was complaining, but we were in a cramped taxi with a stranger as a driver and I couldn't keep myself from reacting to him. His _hands_. I grabbed them, holding them in mine. He just grinned, knowing the torture he was putting me through.

By the time we got back, it was almost nine. Cas led me into the pool house and had me change into a black v-neck and black jeans. Weird. He also blindfolded me. Double weird.

"Just trust me," he said as he led me to wherever the destination was.

"I do trust you. I just don't . . . enjoy the memories that this brings back." I shuddered and Cas stopped. I immediately wished I could take it back. He took the blindfold off, throwing it on the ground.

"Dean . . ."

"No. Cas, I didn't mean it like that. I just . . . don't . . . _like_ not knowing where I'm going, is all." He still looked upset. "Really, Cas," I said, kissing him quickly and smiling. "It's fine. I'm fine, and I love you." He seemed to shake it off, and he smiled back at me.

"Well, then welcome to your party." He threw open the gate to the pool, revealing maybe a hundred people.

"Happy birthday!" they yelled in unison. I couldn't help the exasperated sigh that came out at the sight of this many people. Cas nudged me in the ribs, and I laughed, taking his hand.

For the next few hours, I walked around, greeting people and drinking booze. It was too cold to swim in the normal pool, so Gabe switched it to the Jacuzzi setting so people could stick their feet in. Cas had set this up nicely. It was a huge space, most of it taken up by a huge cake-like metal stricture. Tiers and tiers of pie filled the spaces, making it look like a wedding cake of mini-pies. Every flavour imaginable was there.

"You're perfect!" I yelled at Cas over the music.

"I know!" He kissed me and handed me a mini pecan pie. The first bite was like an orgasm for my mouth, so naturally, I ate five of them. "Pace yourself," Cas told me after the last one. I nodded, my stomach starting to protest. "Come upstairs with me. I have something to show you." I grinned and followed him to our room.

"Oh my god," I whispered. He had decked the room out in roses. Rose petals everywhere, vases full of red and white roses everywhere.

"Cliché, I know, but . . ." He trailed off and I kissed him, slow and languid.

"I love it," I told him. "And I love you. So much." I kissed him again, but something felt off. I pulled away to look at him, and his face was pale. "Cas, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Dean . . . I need to tell you something. And I need you to not freak out." My heart quickened, expecting the worse.

"Okay," I said as calmly as I could. He set his glass of champagne down, and put his hand on my face.

"Dean. I love you _so_ much . . . but I've been lying to you. For a long time." My hands were sweating. I couldn't breathe. "Dean, you need to focus. And I need you to _listen_." I nodded. He took a deep breath, and I heard a ripping noise. All of a sudden, black feathers exploded everywhere. "_Dean,_" Cas said, pleading. "_Look at me._" I looked up at my Mate. Wings. My Mate had wings. "Dean . . . I'm an angel."


End file.
